


Comfort Kitten

by oneDAESOOn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Hybrids, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneDAESOOn/pseuds/oneDAESOOn
Summary: Hard days at work require snuggle sessions with his favorite hybrid.





	Comfort Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first shot at a hybrid fic! I really hope y'all like it! 
> 
> -S ♡

Chanyeol watches the seconds on the clock tick by while tapping his pencil against his drafting paper absentmindedly. The second hand seems to stay on each number twice as long as it's supposed to, and he huffs out an angry sigh at the 42 minutes still remaining of his work day. Containing himself from crying out in desperation, Chanyeol leans back in his chair and taps on the glass window to the left of his desk. His colleague and friend looks up at him, tugging his tangled headphones out of his ears and plastering on a tired smile. Chanyeol can see the start of dark shadows beginning to form on the bottom of his friends eyes. 

“DaeeeeEeEeeeee I'm so bored” he whines loud enough for his friend to hear, but not loud enough for his boss to hear on the other side of the room. “SMS DAE....Save My Soul...save my sanity.....save my...SEX LIFE”

Jongdae rolls his eyes at Chanyeol and goes back to typing furiously on his keyboard. 

“It's save OUR souls you idiot” he says sternly, but Chanyeol can see a smirk on his lips as he continues to type. Chanyeol lets out an exasperated sigh. They were both working back late due to the deadline of their company's project which was fast approaching, much to the pairs anguish. Chanyeol had so much to do, and not enough hours in the day to do it, at least to the standard he was happy with. Both his drawings and Jongdae’s marketing campaign needed to be finished before the end of the month and as much as Chanyeol would like to say he was almost finished, that would truly be the fib of the century.

“I just...can't do anymore, not tonight, my brain is fried” he complains to Jongdae who seems to understand his pain. 

Suddenly a devilish glint forms in his friends eyes.“Just go home Yeol, I'll cover for you. I'll say there was an emergency or something. I'll convince the boss” Jongdae says the last bit with a smirk and Chanyeol can honestly believe every word he says. Jongdae has an uncanny ability to convince and sway people with ease, probably the reason he was hired as the lead marketing producer in the first place and why Chanyeol buys him a coffee every day without fail.

Chanyeol bites his lip with concern but can already imagine the feeling of being home in his nice warm house, lounging on the sofa with a mug of hazelnut coffee while stroking the soft ears of his favourite person in the world. Soo. He smiles just thinking about the scene and is suddenly snapped out of his trance when Jongdae flicks a rubber band at his head.   
“Goooo” he ushers, and it takes less than a minute to turn off his computer, straighten up his prints and sneak out the door. 

When Chanyeol enters his house, the hallway is dark as he slips off his shoes and puts his keys in the bowl near the door. He can see the light from the living room seep out from the bottom of the door and can hear soft music playing from inside. Looking down at his watch he grimaces, it's 11:46pm and he would be entirely surprised if his boyfriend was still up, seeing as he was an early riser but subsequently an early sleeper. 

Chanyeol opens the living room door cautiously and sees a lump covered with cushions curled up on the couch. Kyungsoo's feet and tail have peeked out from the makeshift blanket of cushions and his small ears twitch while he softly purrs in his dreams. He looks so soft and cuddly and Chanyeol can hardly restrain himself from jumping on top of him and snuggling into his side. Instead, he walks over and lightly strokes Kyungsoo’s ears, letting the soft fur brush along his knuckles. The touch causes the brown and red ears to twitch ever so slightly. Chanyeol continues to rub behind the ears softly and when he goes to turn to the kitchen, small hands grab his wrist and stops him from leaving.

Chanyeol turns to see Kyungsoo awake and looking at him with sleepy eyes. He pulls Chanyeol’s hand towards him and starts playing softly with his ink-stained fingers, rubbing them against his cheek and then peppering them softly with kisses. He opens his arms wider and motions for Chanyeol to snuggle into his side. Chanyeol gladly obliges and rests his head on the smaller’s chest while Kyungsoo strokes his hair. This is totally worth getting scolded by the boss tomorrow, Chanyeol thinks to himself as he reaches up to Kyungsoo's face, and then higher to fondle his ears before pulling him into a kiss. Chanyeol tangles his fingers in Kyungsoo’s hair and feels his boyfriends grasp on his arm tighten as he deepens the kiss. Chanyeol can feel Kyungsoo’s tail tickle his bare ankles and he almost bursts out laughing from the sensation.

“I missed you so much Yeol. You worked back so late, you must be exhausted” Kyungsoo mewls as he continues to hold him tight. 

“The project is keeping everyone busy darling” Chanyeol says as he starts to stroke Kyungsoo’s tail which has wandered into his lap.   
“It's lowkey killing me, I'm so sorry for not being around much”.

“I wish there was something I could do to make it better” Kyungsoo whispers as he pulls the other into his side and reaches for the blanket on the other chair. 

“You can. This. Here. Right now. Just keep doing this” Chanyeol says, a small blush colouring his cheeks. “Please just hold me for a while”.

“Your wish is my command” Kyungsoo laughs and pulls the blanket over them both. 

Minutes and hours pass. Skin on skin. Fingers brushing hair. Fingers brushing fur. Warmth being exchanged. Laughs and giggles and kisses. Kyungsoo holds Chanyeol tight and doesn't go back on his word until they both fall deep asleep. 

Chanyeol wakes up in the morning to light pouring through their window. The clock announces that its 7:23am which means Chanyeol has to be at work in less than an hour. He tries to move his limbs but they are constrained by two strong arms wrapped around him. Chanyeol twists his head and sees that Kyungsoo is still fast asleep, his soft facial features expressing pure relaxation and bliss and he can't help but beam out a big smile. He can't believe how lucky he is to have such a gorgeous boy in his life. Chanyeol reaches up to softly cup Kyungsoo’s face and kiss his nose softly. Said nose twitches from the pressure and the satisfied mewling noise he produces almost makes Chanyeol burst out laughing. The movement awakens Kyungsoo who looks back at him and smiles before tightening his grip. 

“'Ahh, Soo I have to go get ready” Chanyeol halfheartedly complains.

“Nope sorry, you commanded me to hold you tight, and I won't break my word” Kyungsoo laughs as Chanyeol tries to wriggle out of his strong embrace. After a while, Chanyeol stops and succumbs to his boyfriends hold, and thinks to himself about all the work he has left to do on his project. He thinks of leaving this warm embrace for the cold seat in his office chair and mentally curses himself for making the decision to roll over and tuck himself deeper into Kyungsoo's chest. 

“Oh I definitely owe Dae one” Chanyeol mutters and mentally apologizes to his friend, knowing Jongdae’s power of persuasion will save his scrawny ass once again, as he succumbs to the warmth of his boyfriend's embrace.


End file.
